Loving A Spirit Like You
by KazuKurocchin
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia, gadis biasa terjebak dalam dunia ayakashi, dimana ia bertemu sosok Kurosaki Ichigo yang misterius, begitupula dengan Mugetsu. Hidup di tengah dunia ayakashi membuat berbagai hal baru mewarnai kehidupannya, serta kenangan masa kecilnya yang ia sayangi. Author baru, suck at summary. R'nR pls?


~Loving A Spirit Like You~

Disclaimer: Bleach punyanya Kubo *MATI KUBO BUAT BYA RUKI SAMA RENJI MATI! KUBO JAHAT* *sumpel sandal*

Ini keinspirasi dari Spirited Away-nya Hayao Miyazaki, klasik sih, ehehehe. Aku author baru yang udah lama menaruh perhatian sama dunia ff. Fic ini sbtulnya udah lama dibikin -_- cuman gak publish2 di sini

Warning: kurang ada humor mungkin.

Please enjoy. Don't forget R'nR

**~Loving A Spirit Like You~**

Liburan musim panas sudah tiba di pelosok Jepang. Udara menjadi sangat panas, sampai banyak yang tidak sungkan-sungkan untuk mengeluarkan biaya agar bisa keluar dari Jepang yang dilanda musim panas ini. Kulit manapun akan merasakan panas beringas ini, ditambah lagi fakta bahwa angin yang berhembus tidak terlalu kencang, sangat menyengsarakan bagi seluruh makhluk hidup.

Di sebuah pedesaan yang sepi ini, jalan masih rusak, tidak ada apapun kecuali sawah, padang rumput, dan bangunan-bangunan tua dan bobrok dengan cat yang sudah terkelupas atau gubuk-gubuk tua yang terlihat sama sekali tidak ditinggali manusia siapapun.

Suasana sepi, sampai sebuah mobil BMW hijau melintasi jalan rusak itu, dengan gejolak-gejolak di sana-sini tentunya. Tanah yang gunduk atau tidak rata itu sangat menganggu perjalanan kelima gadis yang di dalam mobil itu, terutama seorang gadis berambut _raven_ yang mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menopang dagu di samping jendela.

"Hwooh.. jalanannya tidak enak."

"Sangat," tukas gadis _raven_ itu kesal. Wajahnya merah saking panasnya cuaca, dan rambut yang dijepit itu sudah menjadi acak-acakkan saking gerahnya. Menggerutu, itulah yang sedari tadi gadis ini lakukan. Mata _amethyst_-nya menyorot tajam ke luar, menunjukkan dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan ini.

"Ayolah Rukia. Setidaknya kita tidak terjebak dengan pelajaran tambahan musim panas di sekolah kan?" bujuk gadis dengan rambut coklat disanggul yang duduk di sebelah gadis yang dimaksud.

"Benar. Tokyo lebih gerah daripada di sini," sahut si pengemudi, gadis berambut hijau tosca itu melirik gadis itu dari kaca spion.

"Tapi," selanya, "Bagaimana ini bisa dibilang lebih menyenangkan kalau AC mobil mati dan cuaca di sini tambah panas, Nel!?"

Kuchiki Rukia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan panasnya Jepang. Lihat, dia sudah menggerutu tiada henti dengan keadaan ini pada teman-temannya – yang untungnya masih memaklumi temperamen Rukia. Dia serasa sudah tersiksa. Meski sudah memakai t-shirt merah tipis dan celana di atas paha, dia masih kepanasan.

Rukia bersama keempat temannya ini sedang pergi dari Tokyo, berencana untuk liburan keluar Tokyo yang mengalami panas yang minta ampun. Mereka sudah merencanakan ini jauh-jauh hari sebelum liburan dimulai, pergi keluar Tokyo dan mendatangi desa kecil yang ditempati kakek-nenek Inoue Orihime, teman mereka yang juga ikut dalam perjalanan.

Nasib tak dapat disangka, malah mereka tersesat di tempat entah-di-mana. Hamparan rumput lebat tiada hentinya membuat mereka yakin bahwa mereka tersesat. Apalagi jalannya sudah mulai menyempit dan sudah hancur, padahal Orihime bilang jalan menuju desa tempat kakek-neneknya itu cukup lebar untuk ukuran pedesaan.

"Sabar Ruke, aku yakin kita pasti nyampai kok," hibur Matsumoto Rangiku, gadis dengan rambut _blonde_ dan mata biru-nya, mengenggam sebotol sake yang sudah setengahnya. Gadis satu ini memang kuat minum minuman keras yang namanya sake. Sake baginya seperti air setiap hari kita minum.

"Rangiku, sampai darimana? Kita sudah 3 JAM tersesat di tempat entah-di-mana ini! Kalian tidak sadar kalau udara makin panas hah? Dan lihat! Kalau desa-"

"Oh! Lihat! Ada batu-batu berceceran di tanah! Kita pasti sudah dekat dengan desa!"

Seruan Orihime, gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di pinggir jendela di belakang, membuat semua orang menjadi 'ada' harapan lagi. Sejujurnya, mereka sedari tadi sudah putus asa saat mendengarkan ucapan Rukia yang benar apa adanya – tersesat. Memang benar apa kata Orihime, terdapat banyak bebatuan yang sudah terpecah-pecah di tanah, ditemani dengan patung-patung yang sudah rubuh setengah waktu makin naik ke atas.

"Tenang saja Rukia, kita pasti tiba."

Rukia tidak peduli, dia menatap acuh tak acuh ke luar jendela, menatapi patung-patung aneh yang ada di pinggir-pinggir jalan. "_Oh yeah_.. ini seperti hutan belantara ketimbang jalan menuju desa," gerutunya pelan.

"Hoihoihoi! Neliel! Pelan-pelan! Kau mau mobil BMW-ku ini rusak!?" tegur Rangiku pada Neliel yang mengemudi dengan kecepatan makin tinggi.

"Tenang, begini-begini aku ini pembalap tang – hee.. kok serasanya naik cepat ya."

"Jalannya sudah datar, baikla-"

"Apa itu di depan?"

'nguuuuuung' masih kecepatan tinggi...

"Itu.. ITU ADA PATUNG BATU DI DEPAN NELIEL! BERHENTI! BERHENTI OI! KITA MAU MENABRAK PATUNG ITUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

'ckiiiiiitt!"

"KITA AKAN MATI!"

"NELIEL! HENTIKAAAN!"

'BRAK'

.

SING~

Dag Dig Dug Dag Dig Dug

"HOREEE! KITA BELUM MATI!"

Dan untungnya Neliel menginjak rem tepat waktu sehingga mereka tidak menubruk patung rubah itu yang kini hanya berjarak 3mm dari hidung mobil mereka. Mereka segera turun dari mobil, meninggalkan barang-barang mereka di dalam, dan mendongak ke atas, mendapati puncak bangunan, tepatnya seperti sebuah menara, begitu tua, kotor, dan lapuk. Kelihatannya menara itu sepertinya kapan saja bisa jatuh. Tak terlalu tergesa, keempat gadis itu berjalan menuju 'pintu' menara yang tampak seperti lorong gelap, benar-benar gelap tanpa pintu, hanya ada angin yang cukup dingin berhembus dari balik menara.

Keempat? Satunya?

"Rukiaa! Ayo turun! Kelihatannya di dalam sejuk," ajak Nel menyoraki Rukia yang masih bertopang dagu di dalam mobil, tanpa ekspresi.

"Rukia! Ayo ikut! Kau mau sendirian di dalam?"

"Ayolah, hanya sebentar."

"Oke, oke, tunggu, aku ikut," balas Rukia berjalan lunglai dari mobil mengikuti teman-temannya menyusuri lorong.

Di dalam lorong, tidak ada yang bisa dilihat selain kegelapan. Cahaya dari pintu yang mereka masuki perlahan serasa pudar, tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan. Lorong ini rasanya sangat panjang, seperti tidak ada ujung, batin Rukia. Memang, lorong ini seperti tak ada habisnya. Ujung di depan tidak ada cahaya sama sekali, dan ujung di belakang tidak ada cahaya sama sekali. Tidak ada suara lain selain langkah kaki mereka dan hembusan angin sejuk yang cukup menggoda makhluk hidup yang sedang kepanasan ini.

Akhirnya mereka keluar juga dari lorong. Dan setelah kegelapan itu, mereka serasa di surga.

Bagaimana tidak? Hamparan padang rumput yang tinggi menari bersama angin kencang yang berhembus. Seolah ini bukan bagian dari Jepang. Bukit-bukit kecil dilapisi bebatuan tampak di atas, menambah rasa ingin tahu mereka menjelajahi ke atas. Kecuali Rukia lagi. Kali ini, dia tampak pucat.

Dia berdiam terpaku di sana, seperti ada yang menahannya. Rukia merasa ada sesuatu, dia merasakan firasat buruk. Dan sangat buruk, buruk, buruk sekali. Dia merasa.. ada kekuatan kuat di sini yang menahannya untuk pergi.

"Rukia? Kau tidak ikut?" panggil Momo berbalik menghadap Rukia yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Hei hei! Kalian bilang sebentar kan? Ayo kembali! Kita mau ke desa kan? Ayo kita cepat-cepat pergi sebelum matahari terbenam," bujuk Rukia tetap terpaku di tempat. Dia merasa sangat tidak enak. Apalagi saat dia berbalik kini, menara itu tampak menjauh, dan patung kodok yang diletakkan di samping menara seperti.. hidup, dan – Oke, ini mengerikan. LEHERNYA KODOK BERGERAK BERNAPAS!

"Neliel! Rangiku! Momo! Orihime! PATUNG KODOKNYA HIDUP!"

.

Tawa menggema di udara setelah penuturan Rukia yang mengangkat alisnya. Keempat gadis itu tertawa sebagai balasan, dan tampaknya Rukia kita ini tidak suka dengan balasan ini. Dia serius, demi Tuhan!

"Rukia, kami akan meninggalkanmu kalau kau takut."

"Mana ada patung kodok hidup, Rukia? Menggelikan!"

Kesal karena dianggap bercanda, Rukia menatap lagi kodok itu. Kali ini, kodok itu diam layaknya patung. Apa dia berhalusinasi karena panas? Tidak, dia bersumpah dia melihat patung kodok itu bernapas. Dan menara ini makin menjauh. Dikucek berapa kali pun matanya dia sumpah demi dewa langit kalau dia tidak berhalusinasi.

"Ya Kami Agung, aku tidak berhalusinasi? Atau aku memang berhalusinasi? Lama-lama aku bisa masuk rumah sakit jiwa, demi dewa. Aku sudah gila, aku harus tenang," gumam Rukia tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Diam.

"Tung – heeei! Sebentar! Kalian mau meninggalkan aku!" Rukia segera berlari mengejar mereka yang sudah tiba di balik bukit, sementara dirinya masih berusaha menyeberangi batu-batu besar yang sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan kakinya yang pendek. Dan ketika dia sudah bisa mencapai puncak, yang dilihatnya adalah kedai dan warung-warung kecil khas Jepang kuno, dan ini menambah keanehan yang terjadi.

"Rangiku? Heiii.. Rangi-"

"Rukia! Lihat ini – gulk – sake! Surga sake! Ini SURGA SAKE!"

Rangiku terlihat mabuk. Wajahnya merah, dan bajunya sudah terkotori sake dan sake. Baunya begitu menusuk sampai Rukia harus mundur menjauh. Dilihatnya nama warung ini 'sake'. Tapi, sama sekali tidak ada penjual. Sake berkualitas tertata begitu saja di meja tanpa penjual.

"Hei, Rangiku, yang jual tidak ada! Kau ini pencuri."

"Aku punya uang! Kalau kalian mau, ambil saja! Sake ini bayarannya!"

Menyerah dengan Rangiku, Rukia berjalan lebih jauh, mendapati Neliel dan Orihime yang makan begitu lahap daging-daging yang tertata di warung dengan keadaan sama, tanpa penjual.

"Nel! Orihime! Ayo kembali! Kalian jangan makan seenaknya, tidak ada penjualnya! Kalian ini sama seperti Rangiku apa?"

"Oh ayolah Rukia, ini lezat! Kau harus mencobanya! Lembut!"

Sia-sia dia membujuk Orihime dan Neliel, seakan mereka tidak peduli kecuali makan. Termasuk juga Momo, yang berbelanja aneka barang-barang lucu yang aneh, sama lagi – tanpa penjual. Dan dia juga gagal membujuk Momo yang sangat terobsesi dengan barang aneh itu.

"Haaah.. dasar maniak," gerutu Rukia menjauh dari mereka. Tidak ada yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya, kecuali jembatan yang baru di tengah-tengah sungai. Aneh, sangat aneh. Di depan menara, terlihat bobrok sekali. Di dalamnya seperti kau berada di dunia lain yang berbeda, begitu baru. Didongakkan kepalanya, hanya untuk melihat cerobong asap dan lampu lampion tanpa lilin atau lampu menyala sedikit demi sedikit seiring hampir tenggelamnya matahari.

"Lampion tenaga surya?" tebak Rukia mendekati jembatan itu, melihat di bawah, sungai yang begitu jernih. "Kau sudah gila Rukia, mana ada lampion tenaga surya – ASTAGA, SIAPA-"

"Kau tidak bisa diam!?"

Pria berambut oranye itu segera membekap mulut Rukia, yang memberontak minta dilepaskan. Tapi sia-sia juga, tenaga pria ini terlalu kuat untuk dilawan. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirinya? Apa yang akan dilakukan pria ini dengannya?

"Kulepaskan asal kau jangan lari atau teriak, mengerti?" dijawab anggukan Rukia, pria itu menepati untuk melepaskan bekapannya. Rukia segera mengambil napas rakus, menatap pria yang di depannya ini. Dari tadi nada suaranya begitu kasar dan tegas, seolah dia mau menerkam orang saja.

"Kau.." Rukia menaikkan alisnya, "Kau kenapa di sini!? Kau tidak seharusnya di sini! Pergi sebelum matahari terbenam, dasar _midget_ idiot!" seru pria itu mendorong Rukia menjauh. Wajahnya berubah panik, tapi masih terlihat tenang.

"_Mi-midget!?_ Siapa yang kau bilang _midget_ hah-"

"Kau harus pergi! Sekarang, kau harus kembali ke duniamu! Cepat! Tidak ada waktu lagi, sebelum mereka menemukanmu!" seru lelaki itu menarik Rukia menuruni tangga, hampir saja membuat Rukia terjatuh karena pria itu begitu cepat menuruninya, sedang dia harus satu per satu.

"Mereka? Siapa yang kau maksud dengan _mereka? _Dan bagaimana dengan teman-temanku?" tanya Rukia berusaha menyamai kecepatan langkahnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati warung-warung yang tadinya tidak ada apa-apa kini dipenuhi.. YOUKAI! Ayakashi! Monster! _Demon_!

"Cih! Kuurus nanti, aku akan membantu mereka. Sekarang, kau kembali ke asalmu! Aku akan berusaha untuk menghambat mereka. Dan ingat! .mereka!"

Dalam sekejap, lelaki berambut oranye itu menghilang, bersamaan dengan genggaman tangannya pada Rukia ikut hilang. Ketika hendak berlari, dia hampir saja menabrak youkai tanpa kepala yang membuatnya takut setengah mati dan langsung lari terbirit-birit.

Youkai, yurei, ayakashi. Mereka kejam, ada juga yang baik. Mereka hidup bersama dewa-dewa supaya harmonis, dan dewa-lah yang memimpin mereka tentu saja. Contoh saja seperti hanako, hantu toilet nomer 3, atau yuki-onna, iblis wanita salju yang dengan matanya membekukanmu atau sekali ciuman kau akan mati beku, kuchisake-onna, si hantu dengan mulut terabek dari telinga ke telinga yang selalu menanyakan dirinya cantik atau tidak, _Old Hag Dresser,_ hantu di dalam lemari baju yang selalu menarikmu ke dalam, teke-teke yang ketika bertemu dengan manusia langsung memotong tungkainya, kurotabou si youkai pendeta kuil Jepang yang membantu anak-anak yang percaya padanya, atau aotabou yang juga pendeta kuil namun tidak menuruti perintah jangan membunuh oleh Buddha tapi kesempatan terakhirnya dipakai untuk melindungi anak-anak, dan lain sebagainya. Dan Rukia kali ini, sekali dalam hidup Rukia, dia benar-benar percaya youkai atau yurei ada, dia melihatnya semua dengan mata kepala sendiri, berkeliaran di kedai-kedai untuk minum atau makan, atau berbelanja!

Ada pula hantu, tembus pandang, ikut berkeliaran. Kecil maupun besar. Rukia segera mempercepat langkahnya, terhenti ketika menemukan tubuh Neliel dan Orihime tergeletak di depan kedai makan tempat mereka makan tadi. Rukia segera menghampiri tubuh mereka dan terkejut ketika mendapati sudah tidak ada nyawa. Berlari lagi dirinya mendapati Momo juga tanpa nyawa! Dan dia segera mengambil kesimpulan, berarti yang Rangiku juga!

Panik dengan keadaan begini, Rukia terdiam kaget, lalu bimbang apa dia harus menyelamatkan dirinya atau temannya. Tidak sengaja tubuhnya terhuyung ke salah satu youkai dan.. mengenainya!

"Manusia! Ada manusia lezat di sini!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, semua mata makhluk entah-hidup-atau-mati tertuju ke arahnya. Tahu manusia yang dimaksud itu dirinya, Rukia menyuruh kakinya berlari lebih cepat lagi. Dan sialnya, dia dikejar-kejar oleh youkai-youkai sekarang! Untungnya Rukia cukup gesit dan segera berlari menuruni tangga-tangga menuju menara.

"Mimpi! Aku cuma mimpi! Ini tidak nyata!" jeritnya berlari menuju bebatuan tempat tadi dia mendaki. Hampir saja dia menuruni bukit, hamparan api menyelimuti tanah, tidak ada habisnya, menjadi batas antara Rukia dan menara tadi, membuat dia mengerem mendadak. Menaranya benar-benar jauh! Apa yang dia lihat selama ini benar! Menara itu menjauh! Dia tidak berhalusinasi!

"A-Apa yang terjadi?" ucapnya terbata. Merasakan bahwa segerombolan youkai sedang menuju ke arahnya, Rukia pergi menjauh, bersembunyi di balik tembok jembatan, menekuk kakinya, memeluknya, memeluk dirinya sendiri, takut.

XxX

"Hhh! Tubuh mereka keterlaluan!" keluh lelaki itu menggotong tubuh tak bernyawa teman-teman Rukia menuju gubuk kecil yang terlihat dirawat. Setelah selesai meletakkan mereka semua ke dalam gubuk yang aman tersembunyi di balik alang-alang, lelaki itu beranjak pergi, melesat, dan dalam sekejap tiba ke tempat di mana terdapat lautan api tadi.

"Manusia itu pasti tidak jauh di sekitar sini! Ayo cari!"

Mendengar suruhan itu, lelaki berambut oranye itu tahu sudah kalau Rukia sudah diketahui. Tidak peduli dengan ajakan youkai lain untuk turut mencari Rukia untuk disantap, youkai muda ini pergi sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan youkai, mencari Rukia yang entah sekarang berada di mana.

"Sial, di mana _midget_ itu?" gerutunya sebal dan terkejut mendengar isakan yang sangat ia kenal, isakan Rukia.

Dengan hati-hati, didekatinya Rukia yang sedang terisak kecil, mengubur wajahnya ke dalam pelukan. Perlahan, lelaki itu ikut berjongkok di samping Rukia menatap gadis itu, lalu hendak menyentuhnya, direspon dengan depakan Rukia.

"Jangan mendekatiku! Pergi, jangan menyentuhku! Jangan menyentuhku, youkai! Pergi! Aku tidak mau dimakan olehmu!"

"Tenang! Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku janji!" tegas lelaki itu memegang tangan Rukia yang hendak mendorongnya menjauh. Tangan porselen itu gemetaran, ditambah dengan genangan air mata di _amethyst_ Rukia. Tahu Rukia sudah sedikit tenang, diturunkannya tangan itu dan merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih pada Rukia.

"Aku takkan memakanmu. Kuminta kau untuk tenang dan minum pil ini," ucap lelaki itu mengeluarkan pil kecil yang pertama ditolak mati-matian oleh Rukia, "Makanlah," paksa lelaki itu mengarahkannya ke depan mulut Rukia, lalu dibuka paksa dan Rukia menelannya. "Kunyah dan telan."

"Tarik napas dalam-dalam," instruksi lelaki itu yang diikuti Rukia, "Lalu keluarkan," dan Rukia mengeluarkan napasnya. "Baikan kan? Pil itu berguna untuk menahan jiwamu supaya kau tidak mudah dimakan mereka, seperti Wanyuudou. Efeknya tidak untuk lama, jadi kau harus memintanya di temanku," ujar lelaki itu melepas haori-nya dan mengalungkannya pada Rukia, "Tenang saja, aku akan berusaha untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sini."

"Aku mau pulang! Teman-temanku! Bagaimana dengan mereka!"

"Tenang. Mereka belum mati. Tubuh mereka sudah kusembunyikan sehingga tidak dimakan youkai. Tapi nyawa mereka diambil oleh pemimpin wilayah ini. Mereka menyimpannya, menjaganya supaya lebih lezat untuk dimakan."

"Dimakan!? Mereka akan dimakan!?"

"Tenanglah, Rukia!"

Sedikit tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil, Rukia menjauhi lelaki itu, menatap mata _hazel brown_ miliknya yang menatap dirinya balik. Tubuhnya kembali gemetar, mengingat dia juga mungkin adalah youkai. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Lelaki itu mendesah dan mengenggam tangan Rukia untuk sedikitnya berdiri, meski dengan paksa. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Namaku Ichigo, aku temanmu, aku bisa jamin satu hal itu. Dan aku juga bisa jamin aku tidak akan memakanmu atau menjebakmu, percayalah padaku," pinta lelaki itu menatap lekat mata _amethyst_ Rukia yang sedikit ketakutan. Bagi Rukia, entah kenapa, dia serasa familiar dengan hal ini. Lelaki ini entah kenapa begitu mudah menenangkannya, padahal Rukia tahu betul dirinya itu sangat teramat waspada pada orang asing.

"Janji?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Janji. Sekarang kau harus pergi menemui Kensei, dia tukang masak di sini, kau harus minta pekerjaan darinya, dan kau harus terus memaksa meminta meski dia menolak. Dia orang yang baik kalau kau kenal dia, dan kalaupun dia tidak percaya, bilang saja kau disuruh olehku, mengerti?"

Rukia mengangguk cepat, kakinya serasa mati rasa karena capai berlari dan sekarang ditarik-tarik oleh Ichigo. Dan karena tidak tahan, akhirnya Rukia jatuh juga di belakang bangunan tua ini, tepat di balik semak-semak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo ikut merunduk ke semak-semak. Dilihatnya kaki Rukia sedikit bengkak karena sandal jepit yang dipakainya. Dengan cepat, dilepaskannya sandal itu dari Rukia dan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya aneh dan merapalkan suatu kalimat yang Rukia tidak mengerti. Tapi yang Rukia tahu, begitu selesai kakinya sudah tidak sakit lagi dan dia bisa berdiri.

"Itu hanya mantra. Aku tidak punya waktu atau aku ketahuan kalau aku menyembunyikanmu. Kau hafal baik-baik ini. Pergilah sedikit lebih jauh ke ujung bangunan ini setelah keadaan agak tenang, sampai kau menemukan tangga-tangga menuju bawah, dan ada pintu besi berkarat tua, masuklah. Masuk sampai kau menemukan Kensei dan seperti yang kuinstruksikan. Kau dengar i-"

"Ichigo-sama! Ichigo-sa – Ichigo-sama, apa yang Anda lakukan di semak-semak? Ada manusia masuk ke sini, Anda mau ikut mencari?"

"Kau ini menganggu. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang _merayu_ seorang gadis cantik di sini?"

Ichigo sedang menutupi Rukia dengan kedua tangan diletakkan di samping Rukia masing-masing, sementara Rukia dipojokkan ke pohon dan Ichigo menghalangi dengan menaruh wajahnya di samping wajah Rukia yang terlihat pada sisi bangunan. Kelopak mata Ichigo setengah menutup, menghembuskan napasnya di dekat leher Rukia. Dan ini jelas menunjukkan Ichigo terlihat sedang merayu seseorang.

"Eh, oh, baiklah kalau begitu, semoga Anda bersenang-senang, Ichigo-sama."

'greeek'

~SING

"Um-"

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Itu reflek dan terang saja, tengu*) itu sangat mengganggu!" ujar Ichigo menggaruk rambut oranyenya yang tidak gatal dengan wajah sedikit merah. "Maaf aku sudah berlaku tidak sopan."

"Eh, a-aku mengerti," balas Rukia sedikit merasa 'aneh' dengan kelakuan tadi.

"Nah, ingat semua yang kukatakan, ok?" Rukia pun mengangguk sebagai balasan, tapi keraguan dan ketakutan pada gerakan tubuhnya terlihat jelas ketika Ichigo hendak pergi dan Rukia tiba-tiba mengenggam kimono Ichigo, sampai Ichigo sendiri merasa kasihan pada gadis manusia sepertinya.

"Hei, hei.. tenang saja. Aku berjanji aku akan berusaha membuatmu dan kawan-kawanmu keluar dari sini," hibur Ichigo mengenggam tangan yang mencengkram bajunya tadi, "Aku temanmu dan aku takkan menyakitimu. Sekarang, pergilah."

Melihat kesungguhan dalam pancaran _hazel_ itu, Rukia akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya dan membiarkan Ichigo pergi, masuk ke dalam bangunan itu dan kembali memeluk dirinya, menunggu agar suasana reda.

"Ichigo.." gumamnya mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Nama yang lucu... familiar."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hai minna-san! Aku author baru.

Hm, gak ada yang bisa diomongin sih ._. fic ini udah kubuat berbulan-bulan yang lalu *nampar jidat dan baru aja dipublish *baru tahu cara publish sih* #plak

Mungkin senpai kenal aku dengan nama unknown. Ehehehee... kebetulan pas itu belum punya akun jadinya pake nama unknown.

Lastly, please review yaa, thank you udah baca fic ini :) buat para senpai minta bimbingannya yaaa~


End file.
